Basketball!
|Image file = .png |Image size = 300px |Row 1 title = Episode |Row 1 info = Season 1, Episode 26 |Row 2 title = Air Date |Row 2 info = September 23, 2012 |Row 3 title = Pop Song |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Summary |Row 4 info = You're invited to join Red Team and Blue Team in a game of Basketball |Row 5 title = Production code |Row 5 info = 102}} is the twenty-sixth episode in Season 1, and the 26th episode of the Bradly's Double 7. Plot Misaki is putting on his pinnie and they say "It's time for Bradly's Double 7", Bradly is playing the basketball in the house and she is throws the basketball in the basketball net, Bradly and Misaki says "It's time for Bradly's Double 7". Bradly and her friends are playing his basketball outside, Misaki toss the basketball at Bradly, Bradly shoots the ball into the net and they have the good shot, Bradly toss the basketball to Misaki and they shoot the ball into the net and have the great shot, Bradly and Misaki hugs both of them, Bradly and Misaki is going to the Barnyard House. In Barnyard House, Bradly and Misaki is playing his basketball together, Samantha tells Bradly and Misaki puts the basketball down, They become amazed. Samantha Diaz tells the different types of ball games there are. Bradly then sings a song about choosing the right ball. All the friends are going outside to play some sports and Dean doesn't catch it and firmly says that he doesn't know how to catch. Bradly says Dean also has to put his arms out in front of him. Bradly picks up the ball again and tells Dean that he is going to teach him how to catch. Dean puts his arms out, Bradly throws the ball, but Dean misses it. Samantha Diaz catches the ball while Dean sadly states that he will never learn how to catch the ball. The recurring characters are going outside and play, Chloe and Keiko pretend to be pirates playing with balls. They start playing with a football when a ballhog shows up. They invite him to play, but he just takes the ball away. They decide to play soccer, but the ballhog shows up and takes it. They wonder if he kows how to share. They ask him and he says "no". They show him how to share and end the story. Samantha Diaz has arranged the friends to play basketball in the school. Bradly, Tyler, Nikhil, and Dean play while the friends cheer them on. Bradly asks Dean if he remembers what to do, and Dean says yes. They give each other high fives before playing. Samantha holding his basketball and the game begins. The Lumpy tells everyone that to win, one of the boys has to throw the ball through the net in order to score. Samantha tosses the ball to Tyler and shoot them in the net. Tyler passes to Bradly and they shoot in the net. He passes it to Nikhil and the shoot in the net. Nikhil throws it but she misses, Tyler still says it was a good shot. She picks up the ball and passes it to the viewers. The viewers pass it to Bradly. The Misaki tells finally stop by Dean. Bradly throws it to Dean. Dean watches, puts his arms out, and catches the ball. He is amazed. The Misaki tell him to shoot the ball in the net. He shoots, and he scores. Dean wins the game. The other boys run over and congratulate Dean. Pop goes down to the field to talk to Dean. He asks how Dean won. Dean says that he won by keeping his arms out and his eyes on the ball and that his friend Bradly helped him. Pop says that was fascinating. The boys have won and the episode ends. Bradly and her friends to say goodbye for Dean, Nikhil, Tyler and the recurrings and she is going home right now. Characters Protagonists *'Bradly Dobbs' *'Misaki Tsakalos' *'Stoutland Puppy' Recurrings *'Shawna Dobbs' *'Kayden Dobbs' *'Anika Rashid' *'Chloe Botelho' *'Dena Caine' *'Demosthenes Dean Papadakis' *'Nikhil Patel' *'Yoshi' *'Birdo' *'Diddy Kong' *'Goomba' *' ' *'Pokey' *' ' *'Boo' *'Wiggler' *'Magikoopa' *'Shy Guy' *'Hammer Bro.' *'Bob-Omb' *'Piranha Plant' *'Bullet Bill' *'Chain Chomp' *'Luma' *'Blooper' *'Monty Mole' *'Dry Bones' *'Buzzy Beetle' *'Spiny' *'Spike' *'Cheep-Cheep' *' ' *'Noki' *'Haley Ann Dobbs' *'Toad' *'Paragoomba' *'Carlos Mortanian Miller' *'Tyler Rubin' *'Waffle' *'El Tigre' *'Jenny Wakeman' *'Kermit the Frog' *'Kirby' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' *'Princess Daisy' *'Rosalina' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Amy Rose' *'Petey Piranha' *'Blaze the Cat' *'Cream the Rabbit' and Chao *'Silver the Hedgehog' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' *'Donkey Kong' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Ice King' *'Captain Olimar' *'Pikmin' (multiple) *'Grumpy' *'Bloo' *'Spotarecirt' *'Bulborb' *'Dragular' *'Matteo the Pillow Pikachu' *'Grizzly Bear' *'Dinosaur' *'Pig' *'Rattlesnake' *'King Toadstool' *'Pink Yoshi' *'Yellow Yoshi' *'Cyan Yoshi' *'Vector the Crocodile' *'Espio the Chameleon' *'Charmy Bee' *'Baby Mario' *'Baby Luigi' *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Daisy' *'Baby Donkey Kong' *'Pianta' *'Boom Boom' *'R.O.B.' *'Michelle Holden' *'Alanna McCormick' *'Gloria Hanchar' *'Jordyn Queen' *'Erica Fitzgerald' *'Victor Lee' *'Jake Tsakalos' *'Theo Barua' *'Martin Patel' *'Emily Gonsalves' *'Keiko Lee' *'Susana Diaz' *'Rambi the Rhinoceros' *'Squawks the Parrot' *'Ellie the Elephant' *'Squitter the Spider' *'Winky the Frog' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Supportings *'Jill Taub' *'Yellow Toad' *'Blue Toad' *'Toadette' *'Toadsworth' *'Sakura Khan' *'Lucia Khan' *'Nurse Joy' *' ' *'Professor Aurea Juniper' *'Officer Jenny' *' ' *'Cedric Juniper' *'Fennel' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Mr. Marisa' *'Miyu Perrotta' *'Haru Khan' *'Mia Tsakalos' *'Princess Fumiko' *'Oscar Mayo' *'Cole Diaz' *'Cranky Kong' *'Funky Kong' *' ' *'Daria Mancino' *'Harlan Dunn' *'Amit Barua' *'Lanna Gonsalves' *'Samantha Diaz' Wild Characters *'Ant' (multiple) *'Anteater' *'Bandicoot' *'Bear' *'Beaver' (multiple) *'Bird' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Bob-Omb Buddy' *' ' (multiple) *'Crab' (multiple) *'Crocodile' *' ' *'Darmanitan' *' ' *'Deer' (multiple) *'Dog' (multiple) *'Duck' (multiple) *'Dwebble' (multiple) *'Foongus' (multiple) *'Frog' (multiple) *'Gigalith' *' ' (multiple) *'Lumpy' *'Maractus' (multiple) *'Minccino' (multiple) *'Patrat' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Pop' *'Raccoon' (multiple) *' ' *'Sawsbuck' *'Seismitoad' *'Servine' *'Sewaddle' *'Shrimp' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *'Squirrel' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'The Ball Hog' *' ' (multiple) *'Tortoise' *'Toucan' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Woodpecker' (multiple) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Antagonists did not appeared in this episode